Last Train Home
by KatieGrace07
Summary: After New Moon, Edward comes back after being gone for fifteen years... 'She's so happy now, since I've been gone... I shouldn't ruin it...' Edward's POV
1. Ch 1:: Last Train Home

**Authors Note: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however they have been subjected to my imagination. The lyrics are from Ryan Star's _Last Train Home_, they belong to him, not me. Enjoy. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think... I live for reviews! And constructive critisim, of course!! Enjoy!**

_You haven't changed.  
__Stand in the light,  
__I need to see you,  
__Uncover my eyes. _

_The tears coming down,  
__Making lines on your face.  
__One for each year, now  
__That you've been away. _

I watch her from my spot outside. She's so happy now, since I've been gone... I shouldn't ruin it. I shouldn't just suddenly come back into her life like this. I could ruin everything she has with _him_. I can't even stand to say his name. The dog that took my Bella. But he made her happy again. I have to see her... I have to touch her hair one last time... have to see her smile because of me... just for one last time. I watch her leave the house, getting into her car. Where she's going to, I don't know, but I follow... far enough behind so not to spark her interest. The grocery store. Of course. I stay hidden in my car until she leaves, where I speed ahead of her and block the road. She has to stop now. I watch as a pair of headlights come up behind me. It has to be her. She honks the horn. In a hurry? I get out of my car and wave, though she can't see who I am. She turns the car off and tries to make out who it is. She comes up to me slowly, cautiously.

"Hello?" She says softly, her voice still the same bells chiming that I remember.

"Hello, Bella." I say, just loud enough for her to hear. I hear her gasp and I see her cover her mouth with her hand. She comes closer to me, and I step into the light so that she can see who it is.

"Edward?" She whispers, reaching out to touch me. Now that she's closer, I can see that she only looks a few years older... but not fifteen years. Her hand rests on my cheek, and I close my eyes for a moment. Her hand is so warm... comforting. I open my eyes again when her hand leaves my cheek. She's on the ground, crying. I suddenly feel awful. I shouldn't have come back.

_We were only kids,  
__We ran like water.  
__Your dad said,  
__Stay away from my daughter.  
__The sun was coming down when I said,  
__Can't you just believe? _

_And if you wait for me,  
__I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way.  
__And if you wait for me,  
__I'll be your voice when you don't know what to say.  
__I'll be your shelter,  
__I'll be your fate.  
__I'll be forever,  
__Wait for me.  
__I'll be the last train,  
__I'll be the last train home. _

I gather her into my arms and put her into my car, which I decide to move out of the road, pulling up behind her car. She sobs uncontrollably. I don't know what to do. Finally, I take her into my arms and pull her onto my lap, comforting her as I used to do. I had forgotten how lovely she smelled. But it was so long ago that we were together. So long ago that I left her. I didn't let go of her this time. She cried for what felt like hours. But when I looked at the clock, only twenty minutes had passed. Hopefully they weren't looking for her yet. I was in their territory, and no doubt would that... thing... be worried if she didn't get home shortly.

"Bella, look at me..." I whispered, and she did. She looked at me with her big, brown eyes. I smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, her voice soft and weak. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone. You said you didn't want me." She reached for the door and opened it, getting out of the car.

"Bella, wait. I wanted to see you. Talk to you. One last time..." I said, grabbing her wrist before she got two steps away from me.

"You should have just left well enough alone." She said, her eyes staring into mine.

_You were a storm,  
__it blew us away.  
__I wouldn't leave you,  
__but you couldn't stay. _

_We were only kids,  
__we ran like water.  
__Your dad said,  
__stay away from my daughter.  
__The sun was coming down when I said,  
__can't you just believe? _

She was beautiful, and stubborn as ever. The same Bella Swan that I fell in love with. But her eyes, they wanted me to go. She was the one who didn't want me anymore.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry that I ever left you. And I'm sorry I came back." I said, my hand running through her brown hair.

"You should have come back sooner. I was a mess after you left. You should have realized what you did to me before I got married." She said, holding up her left hand. I saw the ring on her finger. I kenw they were married. And I knew all about their daughter, Alice.

"I knew you had gotten engaged. Alice told me. When she told me, I decided that I wasn't going to come back. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure Alice told you all about our family then? Our daughter?" Bella asked, her voice full of something, I couldn't quite place it.

"Yes. I know about it all. I tried to get her to leave me alone, but you know Alice. She doesn't quit." I said, trying to get her to laugh. Something.

"Yeah," She said, looking away, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. "At least Alice didn't completely abandon me."

"Alice came back?" I asked, shocked.

"She comes by every now and then. Jake doesn't mind, actually. He's quite fond of Alice. She helps with a lot of things... shopping for me, for little Alice. She helps Charlie, who can hardly remember anything, and Billy, who's nearly on his last string. Sadly."

"Hm." I said, shaking my head. Of course Alice wouldn't completely abandon her.

_And if you wait for me,  
__I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way.  
__And if you wait for me,  
__I'll be your voice when you don't know what to say.  
__I'll be your shelter,  
__I'll be your fate.  
__I'll be forever,  
__wait for me.  
__I'll be the last train,  
__I'll be the last train home. _

_We were only kids,  
__we ran like water.  
__I told your dad,  
__I love your daughter.  
__The sun was coming down when I said,  
__Hallie just believe. _

"Bella, I didn't come back to ruin your life. I just came back to tell you that I still love you." I said, looking into her eyes. She still had lines on her face from the tears she had cried. She stood there, silent. I looked over to the western horizon, the sun sinking down behind the trees, turning the sky red. Twilight. I looked back at Bella, who still had her eyes on me. I took a breath and forced a smile.

"Edward..." She whispered, taking a couple steps back. "I... I can't... go home. Just, go home Edward..." She shook her head and turned away from me, trying to run back to her car. She only got a few steps before I grabbed her shoulders, making her turn around and face me. A single tear fell from her eye, and she shook her head. "I don't love you, Edward." She whispered. I let go of her and watched her get into her car and speed away. Now I knew how she felt when I left her all those years ago.

_And if you wait for me,  
__I'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way.  
__And if you wait for me,  
__I'll be your voice when you don't know what to say.  
__I'll be your shelter,  
__I'll be your fate.  
__I'll be forever,  
__wait for me.  
__I'll be the last train,  
__I'll be the last train,  
__Hold on to love,  
__and wait for me.  
__I'll be the last train,  
__I'll be the last train home._

It took me a few minutes to realized what had just happened. But when I did, I finally went to my car, got in, and drove to where I had been watching her before. He's holding her, and she's crying. I knew I never should have come back. I should have listened to Carslile. He warned me. I knew they were together, but hurting her and tearing her from happiness was the last thing I wanted. Jacob looked outside and, for a moment, caught my eye. I knew he saw me, but I didn't move. I felt horrid for what I had done, and he knew it. Infact, he was probably happy that I felt so... awful.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at a little girl smiling at me. She had the same brown eyes as Bella, the same nose... everything. She was like a miniature version of Bella. I took a knee and smiled back at her.

"Your eyes are pretty," She said, her voice so innocent, so childlike. I smiled and reached out carefully to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Your hair is very pretty." I whispered. She smiled, her cheeks turning red. I plucked up a flower from nearby and held it out to her. She took it, smiling still, and smelled it.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Edward." I said.

"Mine's Alice." She said. Suddenly, she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged her back. She smelled just like her mother. I wanted to cry, but it was impossible. She held onto me for the longest time. I took a deep breath and sighed. When she pulled away, she kissed my cheek and turned to walk away, but she turned back around and took my hand.

"Come back soon, Edward..." She said, and without another word, she let go of my hand and hurried off into the house. I stood up and got into my car, speeding away down the road, not knowing weather I would come back or not.


	2. Ch 2:: Staying Away

**A/N: Here's chapter two like I promised!! I hope you like it. I know it's short, but there's still more to come. Probably one more chapter on this story, but then I'll start a sequel. Again, the characters don't belong to me, except little Alice. Please review, and enjoy!!**

Two  
Staying Away

I sighed, putting my car in park. We were back in Forks for a little while, lying low. Carlisle was working in a hospital in Port Angeles where no one really knew us, just in case there were still people around from fifteen years ago. Usually, we would have waited a lot longer before coming back. I walked into the house, wondering where everyone was.  
_  
Edward, _I heard Carlisle's thoughts flow through my mind. _come upstairs, please. _I took a deep breath and rushed upstairs into his office. He was sitting casually in his chair, reading a book. He looked over, seemingly surprised to see me standing in the doorway. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and waited for him to say something.

"Where have you been?" He asked, though I was sure he already knew the answer.

"I went to see Bella and Jacob." I said, my voice soft. "Though I only talked with Bella. And her daughter." I sat down in one of the leather chairs in the room. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He had told me several times not to go see her, that I could damage her life now… but I didn't listen to him. I went to see her anyway. Carlisle set down his book and looked at me, searching for the words to say.

"Edward, I'm disappointed. That's all I can say."

"I had to, Carlisle. I couldn't just come back and not see her. It's not like I talked to Jacob. And apparently Charlie can't remember what he ate for breakfast. Plus, Alice has been going to see them this whole time. Even Bella's daughter is named after her." I said, and Carlisle looked at me, shocked.

"Alice has been seeing them?" He asked. "Well, then again, I'm not surprised. Alice didn't want to leave in the first place."

"Her daughter asked me to go back… she wants to see me again."

"No, no. Absolutely not, Edward. She's a child, she doesn't know about us." Carlisle stood, shaking his head. I knew there was no way I could stay in little Alice's life, no matter how bad I wanted to. So, I got out of the chair and walked down the hall to my room. I sat against the wall facing the window and stared out to the forest. I wasn't sure how long I sat there and stared, but I saw the sun rise and set again.

For the next few weeks, I followed Carlisle's order to stay away from little Alice. I tried my hardest not to think about her. I was surprised at myself that I didn't jump into my car and drive off somewhere. I stood and walked downstairs, sitting in front of the piano. I began playing a song I hadn't played in years… the one I had written for Bella. But this one was different… it wasn't the same lullaby I had written all those years ago. Suddenly, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Alice staring at me, her eyes sad for some reason.

"Edward… somethings happened…" She whispered.

"What? Is Bella okay? What about little Alice?" What could have happened?

"They're both fine, Edward. But… Charlie…" She took a deep breath. Alice had always been close to Charlie. "Charlie died this morning."  
"Oh, Alice…" I whispered, standing up and putting my arms around my sister. "I'm so sorry…"

"Little Alice has been asking about you." She said, stepping away from me.

"Carlisle told me not to go see them anymore." I said, sitting back down, still facing Alice.

"She wants you at the funeral…" Alice sighed. "Bella does. She says she's sorry for what happened between the two of you."

"I don't know if I should be going to the funeral or not... what about Jacob? I, personally, don't want to fight with a werewolf any time soon."

"Edward. She wants you there. And Jacob doesn't even care if you're there... plus," Alice paused for a moment, closing her eyes. She was trying to see if there was going to be any trouble if I went to the funeral. "nothings going to happen. Don't worry, Edward."

"Alice, I..."

"Edward, you're going." She said. And with that, she walked up the stairs. I sighed and followed after her. When I got to her room, she was searching through her closet for her favorite black dress.

"You never told me when the funeral is." I said, leaning against her door frame. She sighed and didn't even look at me. "Alice,"

"Tomorrow..." She said, her voice barely a whisper. I walked over to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "I'll be fine, Edward." She looked at me, forcing a smile.

"Alice..." I said, knowing just the way to cheer her up. "why don't we go find ourselves an irritated grizzly?" I tugged playfully on her hair, and she looked at me, her dark eyes sparkling. We exchanged smiles and ran as fast as we could down the stairs and out the door for a little hunting trip.


	3. Ch 3:: The Funeral

**A/N: So here you have it. The final installment of _Last Train Home_. I will be writing a sequel to this!! I already have the first chapter to the next story started, so hopefully it won't be long before it's up. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up... . I've been a little busy the last few days. ANYWAY!! Read it and enjoy. Sorry to any Charlie fans, I had to kill someone to make the story work. Please review!! Thanks!!**

Three  
The Funeral

Alice and I got back from the hunting trip the next morning, just before the sun came up. We both went up to her room, laughing. I sat on her bed, and she went back over to her closet, looking for her black dress again. She found it and held it up to her. I couldn't remember the last time she wore it.

"It's not too old, is it?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head. It was an old dress, but it was a nice one. "Good, time to find something for you to wear..."

"Alice, I can dress myself." I said, sighing.

"Edward, please. Let me do this one thing..." Alice said, giving me her sad eyes look. I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling for a minute.

"Okay... fine." I said, looking at her. We walked into my room, and Alice began raiding my closet, looking for something for me to wear.

"Put this on..." She threw a shirt at me, and I sighed. Being dressed by my sister was terribly embarrassing. But I did as I was told and put the shirt on. She continued to throw pieces of clothing at me until I was fully dressed in a black suit. She straightened my tie and smiled.

"There. Perfect." She said, smiling.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, running a hand through my unruly hair.

"Guess I should go get dressed..." Alice said, looking down at herself. Her clothes were a little muddy and smelled musty. She sighed and walked out of my room, closing the door after she had reached her room. This funeral was going to be hard for her. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. God I hated dressing up. But since Alice... and Bella... wanted me at the funeral, I would go.

At 10:30, I drove to the graveyard, Alice sitting in the passenger's seat. I parked in the back of the parking lot. There were less cars there than I had expected. I saw a small group of people standing around, waiting to take their seats. I looked over at Alice, who was staring at them, her eyes sad. I touched her hand, and she looked at me.

"I'll be fine, Edward. I promise." Alice said, looking at me and giving me a reassuring look. I nodded and got out of my car, putting my keys in my pocket. Alice stepped out of the passengers side, closing the door behind her. I held out my arm for her, and she smiled, taking it.

"It'll be fine..." I whispered to her. She looked at me, a sad smile on her face. _Thank you for being here, Edward..._ She thought. We reached the small group of people, and Bella immediately came over and put her arms around Alice's neck.

"Oh, Bella... I'm so sorry." Alice whispered into Bella's ear. Bella sobbed softly on Alice's shoulder. I looked down at my side and saw little Alice looking up at me. I smiled at her, and she took my hand.

"Mommy will be okay." She said, her big brown eyes shimmering.

"Yes... I know." I nodded. For the first time, I noticed that, just like Bella, I could not hear her thoughts. This suddenly made me curious, but when people started to find their seats, I looked to where Alice and Bella were going, straight to the front row.

_Sit by me... _I heard Alice think. I followed Bella and Alice, little Alice still holding onto my hand. I sat between the Alice's and watched the funeral. Bella sobbed quietly two seats to the left of me, little Alice still clinging to my right hand. It was a short funeral, few words were said about former police chief Swan. It was a nice ceremony though. When it was over, Alice and I were talking with little Alice when Bella came over to where we were.

"Hey guys..." She said, wiping her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Mommy!" Little Alice ran to Bella, throwing her arms around Bella's thighs.

"How are you?" I asked, looking at her.

"Good. Well, as good as I can be right now..." She said with a small forced smile. She looked over her shoulder at the fresh pile of dirt and the headstone.

"You know we're here for you, Bella." Alice said with a smile.

"I know, Alice." She said with a sigh.

"C'mon, little Alice... let's go see how your dad is..." Alice said, taking the little girl by the hand and leading her away, towards where Jacob was talking with some of his friends.

"Look, Bella, if you don't want me to come around you guys anymore..." I stepped closer to her, and she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Edward, don't say that. It's like you're trying to put words into my mouth. It's not that I don't want you to come around us anymore. I just worry about what will happen in the future. To Alice, I mean." She sighed.

"She's more like you than you think..."

"How?" She looked into my eyes, curious.

"I can't hear her thoughts either." I said.

"That's a little..."

"I know." I said, looking at the ground. "Are you going to tell her about all the..."

"Strange things she grows up around? If you guys stay around us, I'm going to have to. Especially with her father being a werewolf and all..." She shook her head. "I just pray that she doesn't have it... that part of her father, anyway."

"Bella..." Jacob and the two Alice's walked over to us, Jake putting his arm around Bella.

"What is it?"

"We should go... it's going to start raining." Almost the second after he said that, the thunder cracked and a raindrop hit Bella's cheek.

"We'll see you around..." Alice said, hugging Bella, then hugging little Alice.

"Yeah." Bella said. "See you guys later."

"Bye." I said to her, smiling a little. Then I knelt down to Alice and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Stay dry," I whispered.

"I will. Thank you for coming, Edward." She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Sooner or later. I'll be around." I said, touching the tip of her nose. "Keep an eye open for me."

"Okay." She smiled. I stood up and looked from Alice to Bella to Jake.

"See you guys later." I said to Bella and Jake. Suddenly, Bella threw her arms around me, holding me close to her. It felt like hours before either of us spoke or moved. But when she pulled away from me, staring into my eyes for a moment.

"Edward, do something for me..." She said. I gave a small nod, and she looked away from me for a moment. She leaned in to whisper in my ear, her hair smelling like strawberries. I closed my eyes and waited for her to speak. "Don't break her heart." She breathed.

"Come on, Bells. We gotta go..." I heard Jacob say. We must have only been standing there for a few seconds, despite the hours that seemed to pass in my mind.

"Coming..." She said softly, smiling and running her hand through my hair. I watched as she and her family walked towards their car, Jacob picking up little Alice. I sighed, taking my keys out of my pocket and walking towards my car. When Alice got in beside me, she didn't ask me what Bella had said to me. Knowing Alice, she already knew what was going to happen. But how did Bella know what was going to happen?

"You won't break her heart, Edward..." Alice whispered just as I started the car. It wasn't a question, but a statement. And I hoped she was right.


End file.
